Fuel cells are electrochemical devices that convert chemical energy in fuels into electrical energy directly. In a typical operating cell, fuel is fed continuously to the anode (the negative electrode) and an oxidant is fed continuously to the cathode (positive electrode). Electrochemical reactions take place at the electrodes (i.e., the anode and cathode) to produce an ionic current through an electrolyte separating the electrodes, while driving a complementary electric current through a load to perform work (e.g., drive an electric motor or power a light). Though fuel cells could, in principle, utilize any number of fuels and oxidants, most fuel cells under development today use gaseous hydrogen as the anode reactant (aka, fuel) and gaseous oxygen, in the form of air, as the cathode reactant (aka, oxidant).
To obtain the necessary voltage and current needed for an application, individual fuel cells may be electrically coupled to form a “stack,” where the stack acts as a single element that delivers power to a load. The phrase “balance of plant” refers to those components that provide feedstream supply and conditioning, thermal management, electric power conditioning and other ancillary and interface functions. Together, fuel cell stacks and the balance of plant make up a fuel cell system.
Referring to FIG. 1A, fuel cell 100 (shown in a top-down view) is configured to include anode inlet 105, anode outlet 110, cathode inlet 115, cathode outlet 120, coolant inlet 125 and coolant outlet 130. Referring to FIG. 1B, as noted above fuel cells (e.g., fuel cell 100) may be stacked to create fuel cell stack 135, wherein each cell's anode, cathode and coolant passages are aligned.
One operational issue unique to fuel cell systems concerns system start-up and shut-down operations. Unlike internal combustion power plants, fuel cell electrodes may be damaged if exposed to improper gases and/or gas mixtures. For example, an anode's exposure to air can be very damaging to the cell if not done properly. Similarly, shut-down operations that generate mixtures of gasses (e.g., hydrogen-air solutions) may detrimentally affect the fuel cell system during subsequent start-up operations.